


A Storm

by Jen425



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin and Obi-Wan basically swap personalities in their teens, M/M, Rivalry, it's weird - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is a storm.





	A Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Anakin Skywalker is a storm. A storm of rage towards his enemies, of undying love to those he cares for.

 

He’s a rainstorm, drowning all the plants that try to grow.

 

And Obi-Wan hates him for it.

  
  
  


“How does  _ he _ get such attention?” Obi-Wan complains. “It’s like every time I slip up, Master Jinn compares me to  _ Padawan Skywalker. _ ”

 

Bant just shrugs.

 

“He is the Chosen One,” she says. “Although he hates the title.”

 

Obi-Wan jerks.

 

“You’ve  _ talked  _ to him?” he all but yells. His friend sends him a scathing look.

 

“Yes,” she says. “We’re both friends with Kelna.”

 

Obi-Wan groans.

 

“You’ve betrayed me!” he cries.

 

Bant laughs.

  
  
  


Anakin Skywalker is a storm. A storm of rage towards his enemies, of undying love to those he cares for.

 

He’s a sandstorm that cannot be fought.

 

And Obi-Wan hates him for that.

  
  
  


Skywalker has their lightsabers in his hand, and he’s laughing. Obi-Wan only resists the urge to growl because their Masters are all there, and he doesn’t want to disappoint any of them, especially Qui-Gon and Master Windu.

 

Not to mention the embarrassment in front of the other Padawans in their class.

 

“Nice match,” Skywalker says, tossing him his lightsaber. Obi-Wan catches it with practiced ease.

 

“Yeah,” he says, sarcastically. “Nice.”

 

Skywalker shoots him a hurt look, for some reason, and they make their way back to watch the rest of the matches.

  
  
  


Anakin Skywalker is a storm. A storm of rage towards his enemies, of undying love to those he cares for.

 

Like a tornado, nothing stops him in his path.

 

And, for some reason, he’s after Obi-Wan.

  
  
  


After class, Skywalker grabs his hand.

 

“Hey,” he says. “What’s your problem with me? None of the other Padawans treat me like kark anymore except the bullies, so what do you have against me? I never asked for a special destiny, you know.”

 

Obi-Wan just growls.

 

“ _ You _ couldn’t possibly understand,” he says, and he storms off.

  
  
  


“Anakin asked about you, the last time we talked,” Bant says. Obi-Wan scoffs.

 

“Since when is he ‘Anakin’?” he asks. Bant shrugs.

 

“Since we became friends,” she says. “He wants to know why you hate him.”

 

“I don—”

 

Bant shoots him a look. Obi-Wan sighs.

 

“Jedi don’t hate,” he says.

 

Bant’s stare becomes even more scathing.

 

“He lived the first nine years of his life as a slave boy in the Outer Rim,” she says. “And you’re one of the only ones who still holds it against him.”

 

Obi-Wan sighs.

 

“He still has a Master who chose him.”

 

Bant just shakes her head.

 

“Master Windu took him as a Padawan because he thought Anakin was dangerous,” she says. “It took a lot of work to gain his respect.”

 

Obi-Wan huffs.

 

“Well, he still got it,” he says.

  
  
  


And so thing go for years.

 

Until they get assigned a joint mission.

 

Anakin is everything Obi-Wan expected him to be… and so much more.

 

As proven when he uses all of his considerable Force strength to hold a door closed from a blast as Obi-Wan evacuates the civilians.

 

They barely all make it out alive.

 

Especially Anakin.

  
  
  


Anakin Skywalker is a storm. A storm of rage towards his enemies, of undying love to those he cares for.

 

And like a storm, nothing can stop him.

 

He always gets what he wants.

  
  
  


“Why did you do that?” Obi-Wan asks Skywalker later, when the other Padawan is healed. Skywalker just shrugs.

 

“It was the right thing to do,” he says. “You’re a Jedi, too you know this.”

 

Obi-Wan laughs.

 

“You’re nothing like I thought you were,” he says. Skywalker smirks.

 

“I hope not.”

  
  
  


Anakin Skywalker is a storm. A storm of rage towards his enemies, of undying love to those he cares for.

 

He’s a hurricane, tearing ancient roots out of their moorings.

 

And Obi-Wan loves him for it.

  
  
  


“This is a terrible idea,” Obi-Wan says, not really struggling as much as he should. Anakin smiles.

 

“And are you going to stop me?” he asks. Obi-Wan just smirks, pulling his dear one into a kiss.

 

“Could I?” He asks. Anakin’s smile becomes even more of a smirk.

 

“No,” he says.

 

Obi-Wan just sighs, and hopes this newest plan doesn’t end in too many explosions.

  
  
  


Anakin Skywalker is a storm, and nothing can stop him.

**Author's Note:**

> ...This is so bad and ooc. I don't even know.
> 
> I've spent too long in the Hamilton fandom with Hamilton/Hurricane allegories, i think.
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@flaim-ita](https://flaim-ita.tumblr.com/)


End file.
